The present invention relates to chopsticks and in particular to chopsticks having a balance point biased toward the tip of the chopstick and away from the visual center of mass.
Chopsticks were invented in ancient China and are now used in most of East Asia. They consist of a pair of pencil-sized sticks from 7 to 16 inches in length that may be held in one hand in pincer style to pick up pieces of food. Many chopsticks, particularly disposable ones, are manufactured from wood but a variety of other materials are also used including stainless steel and plastic.
For aesthetic reasons and for improved ergonomics, many chopsticks are tapered from a “handle” end to a smaller tip.